Je t'aime
by GAMVF
Summary: When the two teens have found themselves falling for each other how will they interact both with and without the mask?
1. Dual Love confessions

"Hurry Cat Noir, I need you." Ladybug said before she dashed off into the akuma attack. Volpina had striked again, why Lila, why do you always get akumatized?! Cat watched his lady go, using her yo-yo to maneuver from place to place. He found a spot to detransform, after a flash of green light there stood Adrien in Cat's place. He handed a slice of cheese to his kwami, Plagg. Adrien gave a thoughtful sigh,"She really is just so amazing!" He could feel the blush rising to his cheeks at the mere thought of her. Plagg gagged at his comment "Ew, your going to make me lose my appetite!" Still,however he gulped down his cheese. Adrien rolled his eyes, typical Plagg he thought, but he knew that the kwami gave him his power. He owed it to him, and at the least he could do was give him cheese, even if stunk and tasted salty. Adrien turned to his kwami, "Ready Plagg?" He tilted his head towards Adrien, "I think we both know the answer to that kid, but just do it already." Adrien chuckled a bit, then cleared his throat, "Plagg," he yelled the command, "claws out!" And off he went into the attack.

While Cat was checking for Ladybug's location on his baton, he was surprised to see a message that said, "Ladybug his hurling at you." he looked at it confused. Until he saw her hurling through the air, falling. Cat sprang to his feet and caught her in his strong arms. "Wo-ho, the weather forecast didn't say anything about flying ladybugs in the air. I guess I caught a special one." he smiled that devious smile ladybug loved. She smirked up at him, "Why yes, kitty, you did catch a special one!" ladybug put on a cute face, "Do you want your reward?" and before he could even answer, she leaned in, still in his strong caring arms, and gave him a gentle kiss at the corner of his lip. When she pulled back he smiled uncontrollably. "I always knew you'd fall for me." Ladybug chuckled at the comment, "Let's get the attack over with if you don't mind." She said. Volpina was easy to defeat and after she had regained her senses the duo closed yet another success with their signature fist bump, "Pound it!" they yelled simultaneously. And with that they said their goodbyes and off they went to detransform back into their civilian form.

When Marinette got back to her room she flopped on her bed and sighed. Tikki floated above her head, concerned she asked, "What's wrong Marinette?" Mari sat up, "Tikki, I think that I like Cat Noir, AND ADRIEN!" she moaned, "How could I have let this happened? I can't love two people at once!" The read glowing kwami hid her frown, "Oh Marinette, if only I could tell you." she thought. On the other hand the kwami realized this was a good thing. She had come to love all of Adrien! But Tikki knew that now was not the time, unless Adrien had confirmed his love for all of Marinette. But when he did, it would be time to talk to Master Fu.

Meanwhile...

When Adrien got back to his room he flopped on his bed and sighed. Plagg floated above his head. "Plagg, I think I'm in a love triangle." he could feel the blush creeping up his cheeks. Plagg groaned, not this again he though. Why can't the kid just figure it out already! He sighed, "Listen kid, I don't know what to tell you, but why don't you order the dual plate?" Adrien rolled his eyes, "Plagg," he said, "we've been over this." A few weeks ago they had agreed on stopping the cheese metaphors. Plagg pleaded, "C'mon kid, why don't you get to know both of them?" Adrien sank back down on his bed, "Plagg I can't believe it, I'm in love with Ladybug and Marinette! How could I have let this happen?" Plagg sighed as he though, "I wish I could tell you kid." On the other hand maybe this meant it would be time to talk to Master Fu.


	2. Kwami Conference

As the two kwamis flew t the house of Master Fu they continued to talk about their owner. "So Adrien likes Mari-bloop, ugh I hate this stupid curse!" Tikki upset blabbed on and on about it to Plagg. "Tell me about it!" He said, "It's so annoying!" "I know right!" Responded Tikki. "So Adrien really does like my master?" Plagg nodded and then asked, "Does Mari like him?" Tikki nodded and then face palmed suddenly remembering Marinette! "Plagg we forgot to tell them we're going to Master Fu's!" "Psh, big deal!" plagg explained, "We told them we'd be asleep-" "Ahem." Tikki coughed. "Okay" he continued, "I told him I was asleep. But it's not like their going to need our help, there are no signs an attack." Tikki gave him a frustrated look, "The last time we did this-" Plagg cut her off, "Relax sugar cube, it's not like an attack is going to break out right n-" And loud screams cut off Plag. Tikki smirked, "I hate to say I told you so but, I told you so." Plagg face palmed, "Fine," he surrendered, "Let's go back, but for the record this is not over!" And they both soared their separate ways to their owners houses.

"No, no , no! All of you this is not what I asked for!" The bride screamed. "It's bad enough I can't get married at Notre Dame." Alice Martin was a beautiful bride, she was wearing a white mermaid style wedding dress with 2" white heels, a clear winter complexion for makeup, and her most treasured necklace: There was sapphire in the center and gold leaves formed a sort of crown around the jewel. It had been passed down from generation to generation, and she gripped it with anger as she kept screaming about the entertainment. Her maid of honor had tried to calm her down but it was of no use, and Alice was getting angrier by the minute. While her tantrum worsened, a small purple butterfly had weaseled its way into the room and it flew straight into her necklace. A pink moth shape appeared over her eyes, and a deep voice spoke soothingly, "Bridezilla, I am Hawkmoth. You have every right to be upset, your wedding should go your way. I am giving you the power to teach them all a lesson, but only if you bring me the miraculous of Ladybug and Cat Noir." Alice gave a pure evil smile, "Hawkmoth, I do!" And a cloud of purple and black surrounded her when it cleared Bridezilla was standing in Alice's place. She had a long white ruffled ball gown wedding dress, a princess cut diamond on her finger, and her sapphire necklace that glowed brightly. She stepped over to a mover and put her ring on his finger. Instantaneously he gave her all of his attention, "Enrique, do you take this position: to bring harm to your fellow co-workers and anyone who doesn't obey my orders." Enrique answered, "I do." Bridezilla then touched her necklace and then his ring. His eyes glowed brightly, and after she took the ring away he began to follow her orders. Bridezilla gave a shrill laugh, "I Bridezilla shall come after any man to do my work and commit himself to me! And then finally, oh finally my wedding day will be perfect and it shall all go my way!" Once she finished her declaration, she lifted up her dress and floated up above the ground and as she soared a trail of rose petals followed her. Then she caught sight of a ladybug and black cat approaching. She smiled and held up a bouquet of flowers, "Am I ready to steal your cat and miraculous ladybug? Yes," she said with an evil smile, "I do!"


	3. Bridezilla & Lovezilla

"Wait!" Cat Noir stopped Ladybug from running, "What's wrong kitty?" she looked around and then saw a bride holding a bouquet of flowers, and her necklace was glowing. "It's the akuma!" Ladybug yelled to her partner as they ran towards the white dressed villain. Bridezilla smiled beneath her veil, "I am Bridezilla, and Ladybug, say goodbye to your cat because he's going to be committed to me now!" then she leapt up and flew above the duo, crossing over to Cat Noir and was about to slip the ring on his finger when, "Sorry not sorry Bridezilla, but I'm already committed to someone who isn't evil and is the lady of my dreams." Cat fought her with his batton, Ladybug dashed over to them and slid down to the ground. "Ow! Cat Noir! I think my ankle is twisted." Cat rushed over to his lady's side. Once there he was just about to carry her bridal style when she winked at him. The sly cat understood, "Oh no! M'lady is injured and can't move." Bridezilla ran over and Ladybug sprang up and tugged on her veil causing her to fall backwards, "Kitty, I need your belt!" Cat unbuckled his tail like belt and through it over to his lady as he sprinted over. She caught it with one hand and wrapped up the bride. Cat stepped over to her side, "So bugaboo, where is the akuma?" she looked at the victim who was struggling to get out of Cat's belt. "Her necklace, do your thing m'kitty!" He smirked , "Aww, M'lady, did you just give me a nickname?" Ladybug blushed then shook the feeling away, "Cat, the akuma-" "Oh right," he remembered and broke the necklace, as it broke the akuma flew away, "No more evil doing for you little akuma!" Ladybug opened up her yo-yo and caught the butterfly in midair, "Gotcha! Bye- bye little butterfly!"

Alice appeared out of the purple and black cloud. "What, where am I?" she looked around and saw Cat Noir and Ladybug doing their signature fist bump and gasped in horror. Ladybug turned over to Alice and knelt down, "You were akumatized ma'am." Cat came to help her up, "Don't worry though, we took care of it." She still seemed upset so Ladybug laid a hand on her shoulder, "Its ok uhh," "Alice." the bride to be responded, "Its ok Alice," Ladybug reassured her, "marriage is stressful and overwhelming but, what matters in the end is that your going to marry your loved one, and no matter what they love you." Alice smiled and wiped away a tear, "Thank you Ladybug, I'm so sorry for all the trouble I've caused." Cat put an arm around his lady, "No worries, Alice, whenever I'm with m'lady it never feels like work." She blushed taking his rested arm and holding it in a gesture that surprised him, he gave a devious smile, causing LB to roll her eyes, "Just enjoy it my kitten."

The groom came to get Alice and the couple said goodbye to the duo as they left in their black limousine. LB turned to face her partner, "Umm Cat, I think I forgot to reset everything." He then remembered that they hadn't used their powers at all during the fight. "No damage was done though, you probably don't have to call out your lucky charm." Ladybug looked around and Cat was right, this had been a rather mellow attack. "Wow, this must be the first fight we've ever had when we didn't have to use our powers." Cat looked around, "So, now what?" She shrugged, "Want to uhh, walk around?" He smirked, "You mean like a date." "C-" she couldn't even say his name when he put a finger to her pink lips, "It wasn't a question bugaboo." Ladybug stood spellbound for a moment. She was entranced by him, his humor,devious smile, his hair, his eyes, everything about Cat Noir, no. Kitty. Kitty sounded better right now. Eventually she gave in and they walked around the Eiffel Tower. "It's a nice night." she said smiling her blue eyes sparkled like the stars. "Yeah," Cat looked up, "like someone I know." Ladybug looked up at Cat who was staring down at her. If she didn't leave now she knew she'd turn into a rambling mess. "I-I have to go Kitty." she said glancing at the clock on her yo-yo: 23:00. She showed it to him. "Oh, yeah it is late." He realized. Ladybug was about to go when she turned back to find Cat about to jump away. She had to do it. "Cat wait," she held onto his arm as he turned around. She walked over until she was very close. Then she gave him a gentle kiss on the corner of his lip. When she pulled back Ladybug could feel the blush creeping up her cheeks. "See you tomorrow." she leapt away feeling as free as a bird. Meanwhile Cat felt like he was about to die, his lady kissed him first. He was close to collapse when he got home and transformed back into Adrien. "Plagg... Lady...Kiss...Love...zilla!" and with those final words he died (figuratively). (The love bug got him good!)

_Hey people! So I haven't figured out how to right comments cause I'm still new. Until then I'll just be doing this. Oh and the next chapter will have some more Adrienette just so you know!_


	4. A LOVEly nap

_Hey guys! So I was trying all night to learn how to add comments and I eventually gave up. So yeah,_

Marinette's alarm blared on and off. Despite it being Friday, she didn't want to get up. She had a long night and hated the idea of going to school today. Still, Tikki managed to encourage her to get up. After tying her ponytails she slumped down the stairs for breakfast.

"Morning Marinette, goodness you look exhausted! Lot of homework?" Sabine asked her daughter as she handed her an omelette

"Yeah." Marinette smiled at the thought of last night. She ate quickly, then stuffed a few cookies for Tikki into her tiny purse, grabbed her bag, and walked to school. This morning she was far too tired to run, if anything she wished that for her first class would be an hour of napping! Either way she was glad to see Alya waving to her from the first few stairs.

"Glad you woke up sleepy head!" She joked. As they walked inside the building they gossiped about a possibility of Rose and Juleka going out tonight, just then Adrien's bodyguard dropped him off. He also had a rough morning and walked in half asleep, not noticing he was about to bump into someone. Marinette rubbed her eyes and yawned,tripped over a rock and began to fall. Adrien almost bumped into her, but whirled around just in time and caught her. She had been caught by Adrien. Adrien! Her morning was starting to turn around, she thought as the blush crept up her cheeks.

"A-are you ok?' Adrien stuttered a bit, a rosy color flushed his cheeks. Marinette's heart skipped beat after beat.

"I-I'm fine. T-thanks for catching me."

She smiled awkwardly. Adrien's heart was beating faster and faster. God, he loved that smile, when Marinette looked panicked or worried, that one smile made her so adorable. He felt the urge to scratch his neck as he helped her stand up. Marinette looked around for Alya, but was nowhere to be found. She presumed that she had gone up to class to leave her alone, with Adrien. She turned to face him.

"Do you uhh," Adrien started, "want to walk up to class together?"

_-Marinette died the moment she heard this. (XDD)-_

"I-I sure."

What Adrien did surprised her though, he put his arm around her and they started to walk up to class. Adrien, was having an internal meltdown due to Marinette's adorableness, and Marinette was now dead due to Adrien's kindness (and hotness). Though as nervous as they were the two relished in the feeling of being side by side with each other, and enjoyed each other's company.

Mme. Bustier walked in the class and the talking stopped, Adrien and Marinette were still feeling warm and fuzzy though! As love drunk as they were, they listened to her directions,

"Class, today we will be working in pairs." there was a pause, "That I've assigned." and they all groaned. The only thing Marinette heard was they were reading with a partner, which was Adrien! She could hardly contain her excitement! Mme. Bustier had installed a sort of trust in each student in the class, well except for Lila. However, because she was traveling (In her room _cough cough _because she doesn't like going to school _cough cough_) she had no problem leaving them while they read.

She said before leaving, "I'll be in a conference from now to then end of this class so use your time wisely." She smiled and left the room.

Adrien and Marinette had earlier agreed on taking turns and so they started reading.

"Thou art good people, but when gone rouge from thy works of ethics, thou art good nor bad, but guilty."

Marinette finished their first page and was rather proud of her ability to speak without foaming at the mouth in front of Adrien.

"Nice reading, Mari, I don't think I could've done better!"

She giggled, and he smiled at her adorable laugh. The two were leaning over the book, not realizing that their heads were getting closer and closer and that it was only a matter of time before they, CRASH!

"Ow!" they rubbed their sore heads, "Oh are you ok?" they asked, simultaneously. Eventually they both started to giggle, and through the giggling and the pain of hitting their heads, they finished the chapter before everyone else had. Marinette yawned,

"I honestly want to take a nap." Adrien laughed, "Ditto."

Long story short, Marinette fell asleep on Adrien's shoulder and he fell asleep on her head, so close together too. They could've stayed like that forever but of course, they had P.E.

_I was dying while I wrote this. The head smack was inspired by what happened a few days ago… XDDD_

The next chapter is going to be sort of like a part two to this one. It'll be out on Friday afternoon


	5. Just a run

_Hey guys! Sorry I couldn't get this out yesterday, my WIFI got cut. Anyways here it is!_

Adrien was panting heavily, he had been jogging with Marinette for almost an hour. Despite feeling sickeningly dizzy and lightheaded, he wasn't so sure it was caused by the running he thought glancing over at Mari. He felt the blush creeping up his cheeks, and the fatigue.

"H-hey Mari-nette, wanna stop?"

He hoped that his heavy breathing would cover up his stuttering. Marinette instantly stopped as if she had been waiting to. Together, they walked away from the track with their water containers to the shade of a convenient tree. Marinette smiled a bit when they sat down, she realized that this was one of the few times she had heard him stutter! It made him sound so adorable!

"You know," she smirked, "as a professional stutter, I can tell the difference between panting and stuttering."

"W-what?!" his stutter sent her heart flying!

"Adrien," she put his hand on his, "I think your stutter is cute." she gave a gentle smile.

"I-I'm not cute you are!" Marinette's jaw dropped, Adrien's head exploded. They were both dumbfounded

"D-do y-you r-really mean that?" she stuttered.

Adrien didn't hesitate for a moment.

"Y-yes, and smart, kind, beautiful, adorable, and,"

Her heart fluttered, now he's rambling she thought. Rambling!

"You're rambling." she smirked as he sat wide eyed. (-_Adrien's mind: "AHHHHHH OH MY GOSH MY HEAD IS GOING TO EXPLODE AHHHHHHHHHHH. SHE'S SO ADORABLE THOUGH!" )_

"I meant what I rambled though." he put his other hand atop of hers causing her face to flush an adorable pink tint that he always loved to see.

"Well," Marinette said, "school is over." Adrien face palmed remembering, the gorilla would be mad if he didn't show. They got up, but Marinette couldn't stand. So Adrien picked her up,bridal style, and carried her out of the yard to the gates

"So," she smiled, "see you around." giving one last look, then ambling off.

Adrien stared at her until Plagg showed himself to Adrien with a giant smirk

"So kid, still trapped in that triangle?"

Adrien's cheeks flustered remembering Marinette, the way she ran, spoke, blushed, giggled, and smirked, it all made her so irresistible! And when his bodyguard pulled up he walked down the steps thinking of her every detail, wishing he could see her again. Then he remembered she lived just across the street. And when his bodyguard drove by the bakery, he stared at the window. Seeing her hug her mom and dad, he sighed and wondered when he could hug her like that.

_Yeah, I thought it was time to give Adrien's perspective. Let me know what you think, I'd love your feedback!_


	6. Disapeara

_So you know how the recent chapters have been fluffy and destruction free? Well I thought that it was time to make a SCARY chapter… and so the plot thickens… XP_

As Marinette entered the bakery she was greeted by a hug from her mom. "Hi sweetheart!" she broke the hug and walked over to the counter, "How was your day?" Marinette turned to face the door when she caught sight of Adrien's car. Was he looking at her? She smiled, "Yeah, it was great!" she said breathlessly. A sappy look on her mom's face made it clear she knew that her daughter had been talking with Adrien today. Marinette then walked over to the doors that led to the stairs in the house. "I'll be in my room mom." When she opened the trapdoor, Tikki flew out.

"You certainly had a GREAT day!" She teased her dark haired friend. "Yup Tikki! I did and absolutely nothing can go wron-" a car crash cut her off.

"Uh-oh" She switched on her computer.

"Don't be amused it's just the news. There seems to have been an akuma attack, neither Ladybug or Cat Noir have showed up yet to fight the so called, Disapeara."

Marinette took it all in and turned to her kwami.

"It's barely even 15:15. Oh well. Tikki, spots on!"

And Ladybug leapt away charging to the attack. On her way there a stray was nearby, possibly waiting for his lady.

"Well hello there my kitty. Were you a stray while waiting?" she asked with

smirk

"I was only a stray until you adopted my heart." He said with his well known flirtatious charm.

"Well let's capture this akuma before we go into matters of adopting." she flicked his bell. Cat leaned in a little closer, until he noticed a blue glare. He jumped in front of Ladybug and pushed a button on his batton. Out of the glare came Disapeara, dressed in bold neon colors, and translucent pink tinted hair. She obviously wanted to make her self stand out.

"Greetings, super losers! I am Disapeara, and your miraculous are now my property!"

Ladybug stepped from behind Cat to his side.

"Kitty, weren't we just talking about adoption forms?"

Cat took the hint and carried on their taunt,

"Yeah, and I don't think she filled out the forms for our miraculous!"

Disapeara seemed clearly annoyed as she rolled her eyes and vanished into thin air.

At once the duo were confused, she had just vanished after all.

"Keep your sharp eyes open kitty, she can come in any direction." Then the blue glare came from behind, she shoved Cat Noir away as she herself backed up,

"Cat, I think that she can teleport!"

He rolled his eyes and sulked and groaned.

"Ughhh, I hate teleporting akumas!"

Ladybug looked at the blue glare and out stepped the victim once again.

"Maybe we can track her, wherever the glare is, that's where she'll teleport to."

Cat seemed to be thinking the same thing, he nodded his head and they both dashed off to fight her.

"Belt!"

Cat unbuckled his tail like belt and threw it over to his lady. When she caught it, she tied up the victim with the belt. She noticed a glowing choker on her neck and thought that was where the akuma was. Cat seemed to know too, "Cataclysm!" he summoned his power. But Disapeara glared at him, then vanished. So instead of the victim, Ladybug got hit.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed in pure pain, somehow, the cataclysm had pushed her to a fence and that caught her fall. However the increasing cramps and pain made it feel like her stomach was being ripped open. She looked up, noticing the glare was behind the near tears Cat.

"Kitty," she yelled painfully, "the glare!"

Cat turned his head to see it, but then turned back to his lady.

"Don't worry about me right now Cat! Just hold her off for awhile, look for me when your done!"

Cat didn't understand what his lady's plan was, but he knew that it would be best to follow through. So he held off the akuma, near tears for he had hurt the love of his life with his power. He wanted to carry her away from danger and make sure she was alright, especially after hearing her pain filled scream. Yet, he continued to fight Disapeara.

Meanwhile…

Ladybug watched Cat fight, hoping that he'd be alright. She lifted her pain stricken self up and practically crawled her way to an alley. Out of breath and cramping, she checked on her yoyo to see Cat's location. He seemed to be getting closer to the alley she decided to lay down, hoping it would cease some of the pain. A few moments later Cat came running into the alley.

"Ladybug I'm so sorry," she said picking up her hand and holding it, "I would take that hit back if I could." A tear slid down his cheek. "I'm the worst partner, the worst friend! I-" Ladybug cut him off by putting a hand on his cheek,

"Cat, don't say that, your the best partner, the best friend, the best kitty. I know that your intentions would never involve purposely harming me, you were just trying to help and I know it was an accident. It's ok." She gave a gentle smile, then came a wince of pain. She motioned for him to help her up. Together hand in hand, he helped her up. Back to the alley wall she pointed to Cat's belt. At his lady's command he took off his belt and put it on her waist. She adjusted it to a tight setting.

"There, now when I move the pressure will counteract the pain!" She smiled and looked down noticing now that she was holding his hand. Blushing she asked,

"Can I get a lift my kitty?"

Cat smiled that devious smile, and pulled out his batton.

"Hop on m'lady!"

And together they rose above the buildings and ran to find the akuma. And this time, Cat didn't miss the target and broke the akuma, not his lady! Ladybug repaired the damage instantly, and when the miraculous ladybugs washed over her she was healed.

"Ahh, feels, great to be me again!" she said taking of his belt and handing it back to Cat.

"Hey m'lady? Can I make this up to you?"

Cat must've felt really guilty and Ladybug wanted to know where this was all going, so she agreed.

"Here," he handed her a rose from his batton, "I know you already love someone else but-" Ladybug took the flower in hand and smiled looking up at Cat,

"No-no Cat I love it!" She threw her arms around him. "Thank you Cat! I don't know how to express my gratitude!"

She looked up at her kitty who she was still hugging and leaned in and gave him a kiss. This time however it was on his lips, a surge of energy rushed up between them. When Ladybug pulled back she had a flushed face and wore a bright smile.

"See you tonight for patrol my lov-kitty!" she hurried away swinging from building to building. When she got home she flopped on her bed,

"Tikki, I have to confess to him, tonight."

Tikki nodded but reminded her of something she had said, "Alright just don't say my lov-kitty again!"

Marinette sprang up from her bed and groaned,

"Did I say that?"

Tikki could only giggle and soon Marinette was too, she hoped that Cat would understand her confession, most of all would he approve?

_I know it wasn't that scary, but what will the confession be? oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_


	7. a super confession

_Hey guys! Sorry I haven't posted in awhile, I was really busy and I got writer's block. Hopefully you enjoy this! (I fell off my chair when I wrote this XD)_

"Hey cat." Ladybug said with a small smile, her blue bell eyes were staring down at the streets of Paris just below her. Her dark hair swished gently in the night wind. Then she looked up and felt the confidence come, " I need to tell you something." Cat swung to a position where he could completely pay attention to his lady. He wondered what could be so important. (OBLIVIOUS DORKY CAT!) Ladybug breathed in and out," Cat," she took his gloved hand,"for a long time now I've been keeping this from you." She clenched her stomach to stop herself from rambling. "And you have a right to know." Cat looked over her, looking more dazzling and radiant under the Paris sky. The stars glittered a halo around her, the moon put her under the spotlight, and her smile. Where had he seen it before? Someone else he loved wore it, Marinette. Was Marinette Ladybug? Nah, he thought pushing his assumption aside. He turned his focus back to his lady. The words she said turned his world upside down: "Je t'aime!" Ladybug stood up and Cat scrambled up too. "R-really?" She nodded. Cat only saw his lady's smile, then darkness. He awoke in the tower with Ladybug beside him. She seemed to have not noticed he had awakened. Cat gently tilted his head a bit to the side to see what his lady was doing. He noticed that she had unzipped his suit until the zipper reached his belt. There were bandaids on certain positions, he looked up to see his lady smiling down at him. She had a damp towel in her gloved hand that she gently pressed on his forehead. "Morning kitty." She gently brushed a hair of his face. "Wha-" Cat tried to ask but then felt a surge of pain. He layed back down on a soft surface. It felt like a pillow. Ladybug put down the towel, " After I confessed to you last night you were so excited that you fainted. You also tripped and landed on the railing of the tower, so I went home and got you a pillow and a blanket and nursed you all night." He felt ashamed suddenly, she looked tired. She probably had little or no sleep that night. He struggled to get up, " I'm sorry Bugaboo, I didn't mean to cause so much trouble." She smiled that smile again, "Don't worry Cat, besides, it was worth staying up to watch you sleep. You actually look like a kitten when you drift off! It was adorable." He blushes and traded it with a smirk, " You WATCHED me sleep, huh?" His lady facepalmed, " Cat," she moaned, "don't be a perv." He chuckled as she groaned. Ladybug knelt down at his level. "My kitten," she put a hand on his strong shoulders and leaned in. All at once they were immersed in a kiss that stopped the world, Cat moved his hands up his lady's back until he reached her smooth soft ponytails.

He stroked them while she moved her hands up until she reached his neck. They eventually broke apart after running out of air. He smiled, "I will never forget this kiss." Ladybug blushed, "neither will I." After a few more minutes up on the tower Ladybug helped Cat Noir get down. "Can you make it back home?" She asked with worry. "Don't worry m'lady, this Cat can still climb!" She giggled, "Alright kitty," she rang his bell, "see you around." And with that she flew off to the bakery as the dawning sky lit behind her. I love that girl he thought, and maybe it's time I tell Marinette.

_AHHHHHHHHHHHH! I fell again, XD. Hopefully you liked this confession. BTW I don't know what to call my next chapter, If you guys want to help name it then write your ideas in the comments. It's going to be a slight bit similar but in their civilian form._


	8. An Interruption

**Hello again! So I'm trying this: bolding my comments/ notes. Hopefully you guys like it. And absolutely no one gave me any suggestions...Long story**

**short I just came up with it myself. Okay so enough talking, let's get into the chapter!**

* * *

When Cat got home from the Eiffel Tower he realized that he had over estimated his strength. He practically crawled through the window and fell on the floor.

Suffering from the terrible pain, he weakly cried, "Plagg, claws in." Plagg zoomed out of his miraculous and into the cheese cabinet. "Ughh my poor aching body! I

can't move a muscle!" Plagg moaned, as he reached for the cheese. Adrien painfully made his way to his bed, glad to be able to sleep before school started, he settled

into his comfortable mattress, until his alarm went off. "NO!" He got up again. After about half an hour he was at school and limping. Why did those stupid railings

have to be so sharp! Nino seemed to notice his faltering posture and occasional groans, "Dude you good bro? You don't look well." Adrien yawned, "I tripped on the

stairs this morning." Nino (being stupid oblivious) bought his excuse and walked over to Alya. Marinette walked over to the limping model. She was very concerned

about him. This was a far cry from the smiling Adrien she knew. "Hey Adrien!" His face lighted up instantly. His purrincess had arrived! "H-hey M-marinette!" She put

a hand on his shoulder, "Are you ok? Your limping." Adrien spoke, "Well I'm kinda in pain." He said with a small smile. Marinette's face became filled with worry,

"Oh,no! What happened?" Adrien clenched his stomach, "Well, don't tell anyone, but I tripped and fell on the railings of my stairs this morning." She squinted, "Ouch."

Adrien chuckled,"Yeah, one of the many downsides of living in a mansion." Marinette checked the time on her phone, "We should probably head up to class, do you

need help?" Adrien flushed a bit, "Actually yeah, thanks super Marinette!" She giggled as she helped the love of her life up the steps. Classes flew by like the wind,

and soon enough the bell rang for lunch. Marinette helped Adrien down the final set of stairs that led to the courtyard. "Hey you don't look so hot." She said jokingly.

"Ouch!" He joked back. She laughed a heart warming laugh. "But seriously, you don't look well. If I were you I'd go home and rest." He looked down, "Well, my father

isn't exactly content on that." She felt bad for him, that sprung an idea. "Well why don't you come have lunch with me?" Adrien's face lit up. "Wow, thanks Marinette!"

She laughed, "No problem!" Together they walked to the bakery. Adrien didn't want to tell anyone, but he felt like passing out. And by the time they reached the

doorstep he couldn't hide it anymore. He swayed and closed his eyes, falling into Marinette's arms. "Adrien!" She caught him hard. Not knowing what to do, she

dragged him in through the doors up to her room laying him gently on the day lounge. "Tikki! I don't know what to do!" The red kwami floated to her master, "Calm

down Marinette. Just do exactly what you did last night." Marinette breathed in, remembering how she panicked, but then swept into action. "Well now is the time to

be Adrien's every day Ladybug!" She got up and damped a towel, grabbed a water bottle, and a pair of gloves. Remembering this morning, she decided to see if there

were any cuts on his stomach. Trying not to drool over him, she lifted up his shirt. There were a few bandages, most likely where he fell. She ripped them off and put

on new ones, pulled his shirt back down, washed her hands, and propped up his head on a pillow. Damping his head with a cool towel, he began to wake up. "Hey

sleepy head!" She laughed. "What happened?" Adrien asked sitting up. "Well you kinda passed out, in my arms." He looked like he was about to die. "What! Oh no I'm

so sorry Mari-" she stuffed a croissant in his mouth. "Shut up and don't worry about it! I don't mind." Adrien ate the croissant as his purrincess told him. Today was a

short day so they stayed at Marinette's. Adrien gathered his courage, "Marinette, I need to tell you something. J-j. Je t'aime!"

-Marinette dies-

She fell backwards and nearly landed on the floor when Adrien caught her. They stared at each other's eyes until Adrien lost his balance and the two fell on the floor

laughing. Marinette sat up and Adrien stayed on the floor looking up at her. "Why though, why would you fall in love with someone like me?" He sat up and pulled her

up off the ground. Looking into her beautiful bluebell eyes he spoke," Because, your smart, kind, fiery, beautiful, and talented." She gasped a bit when he leaned in;

then let herself go. Moving his hand up to hold Marinette's ponytails, he for some reason didn't feel like he was betraying his partner. Mari felt the same. Soon they

broke the kiss and just looked into each other's eyes. They could've kissed again except they both heard blood curdling screams outside. Turning their heads to the

window they saw chaos erupting. Adrien excused himself and left her house darting for a nearby alley. He had to hurry up and transform to fight a new akuma. But

before he could call for Plagg, his lady came running into the alley, "Adrien!" He turned his head. Immediately she scooped him up from the ground carrying him to

the ruins of Notre Dame. "Stay here, you'll be much safer." And off she went.

* * *

**EEEEEEEEEE! I keep falling XD! So i just want to say thank you guys so much for all the support I've been getting, you have no idea how much it helps! OK so the next chapter will come out on Friday. See ya!**


	9. Heartbreaker

"Deric, why? I thought you ended things with Penelope!" Amanda yelled at her boyfriend. She had seen the two outside of a club last night, making out. Although they

were only sixteen, they had been in this relationship for three years. "Amanda please! Hear me out! I didn't I swear, you have to believe me!" he was on the floor

begging, she swished her brown hair back and smoothed her tan skirt. "We're over." she said walking off. Tears shed from her flushed skin, Deric had been so loyal...

Amanda couldn't believe he had cheated. Taking the silver heart shaped necklace he had given her on her 15th last year, he engraved a message on it that said,

"Always and forever together." It made her ache even more. Burying her head into her knees she sobbed, the necklace fell, and an akuma flew into it.

* * *

Heartbreaker ran through Paris, she could sense fake love in the air. She had to put a stop to it all. "Hey you!" She yelled to a young couple walking hand and hand.

She bent down to the young man and swept him up from the ground, "YOU LET MY MAN GO RIGHT NOW!" Heartbreaker through him on the ground. She hit him

harshly with the akumatized necklace. As soon as the heart touched him he fell flat on the floor. "What did you-" "He cheated on you yesterday." and off she went,

knowing there was a certain black cat and ladybug who weren't really in love, or so she thought.

* * *

"Well m'ladytective?" Cat asked. Ladybug watched the akuma, it looked like it was involved with love and vengeance. "Hey kitty, do you love me?" she asked playfully.

"More than the power of our miraculous combined." The cat purred. "Purrfect." He gaped, "Was…...that…...a…..p-p" he stuttered. "A pun? I think I'm spending too

much time with you." she laughed. Cat would've joined in, but he noticed something, oh crap! He grabbed Ladybug and threw her to another rooftop. "CAT WHAT THE

HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" He scampered over to her, "Sorry bugaboo, Heartbreaker almost hit you." "Almost?" Heartbreaker snickered as she hit them both on the

floor with the necklace. "Personally I think I had good aim." she said with an evil smile. The two heroes shook as they struggled to get up. "Hu-hu, C'mon m'lady let's

take her down!" he said showing his claws. She took a fighting position while getting up, but quickly sank back down. Her ankle felt like it had been stabbed. " Ah, my

ankle." she rubbed it, crap. It was most likely twisted. Cat thought it was a diversion, "uh-oh, your injured aren't you." he winked, "Cat this isn't a diversion, I actually

hurt myself!" she whisper yelled. He gaped with worry. She moaned still in pain, Cat could do well without her and vise versa, but they still needed each other. A pink

moth shape appeared over the victims face, "_Leave them alone now heartbreaker, I'll tell you when it is time."_ And with that she ran from the rooftop,leaving the duo

alone. "Can you walk?" Cat asked as he helped her up. "I don't think-" he scooped her up, making her feel as gentle as a feather. Warmth spread through, zapping an

electricity between them. He formed a flirtatious grin making her laugh her heart warming laugh. A voice in the back of their heads reminded them that there was still

an akuma out there. He ran with Ladybug in his arms, she used her yo-yo to lift them both off the ground into the air. "Do you see her LB?" he asked. "Nothing y- CAT

CATACLYSM NOW!" she yelled while ejecting herself into the air. "Cataclysm! He summoned his power, turning around there she was, Heartbreaker. Cat's claw landed

on her heart shaped necklace and out sprang the akuma. "Lucky charm! A net? Oh, of course!" She through down the net and it landed two feet above the street. Cat

Noir pushed Heartbreaker in the direction of the net, landing with a slight thump. LB grabbed the yo-yo and cleansed the akuma. Grabbing Cat Noir they both fell

beside each other when they landed. He got Heartbreaker, who was still transforming back, off the net. Ladybug smiled at him, then through the net up in the air,

"Miraculous Ladybug!" Amanda sat looking up at the duo, "Pound it!" "Ladybug, Cat Noir, was I akumatized?" she asked getting up. "You were but Cat Noir and I took

care of things. What happened?" She sighed looking to the left and downwards. "My boyfriend cheated on me, and I was so upset that well, I got akumatized."

Ladybug took her hand, "He never deserved you then." Amanda smiled, "Thank you Ladybug! I'm glad I overcame that pain." Cat remembered, "Speaking of which,

how's your ankle m'lady?" "Still hurts, my power should have fixed it." " Well we better get going," Cat said checking his paw pad. After bidding goodbye, Cat helped

his lady into an abandoned building where they both detransformed. Marinette looked down at her ankle, she could still walk but barley, a scratch formed a line across

her ankle. "Does it hurt a lot?" Asked the concerned kwami. "Not as much as earlier." She transformed into Ladybug and wobbled her way out the door. Cat was

waiting for her, "So?" he asked, helping her balance, "It's just bruised." she stated bluntly, after a few more minutes of talking (and kissing) they leapt away.

* * *

"Marinette!" Adrien yelled as she came closer, "I'm glad your okay." he said thoughtfully as they hugged. "I am too Adrien." When they parted he noticed her ankle

was bandaged, "What happened?" he asked. "I tripped and fell." pretty buy-able.

After picking up where they left off -kissing if you don't recall- Adrien left. Their kwamies knew that and identity reveal was possible, it was time to talk to the

guardian.

* * *

**Sorry I posted late ._. Anyways the long awaited kwami conference part 2 will be out soon! Until then!**


	10. Kwami Conference part 2

**Hope you guys enjoy the long awaited Kwami conference part 2! BTW i ship Plagg and Tikki XD. OK into the chapter!**

* * *

The night wind was gentle and calm, the Eiffel Tower was lit brightly, and laughter and music could be heard from all around the city. To the people down below,

walking

the streets of Paris, they didn't notice the two kwamis soaring above them. Which meant perfect secrecy for Plagg and Tikki. Under the protection of darkness, the

kwamis continued their conversation.

"Plagg, can you stop eating that terrible cheese! I can't concentrate when I smell it!" Tikki said in pure annoyance. Plagg being himself ignored her and gulped down his

Camembert. "C'mon Sugar cube, I tried a macaroon once, so for everything to be fair you should try some cheese." he reasoned. She face palmed, "Plagg, in case you

don't remember, a couple centuries ago I did. When I was with Noël Catherine Verlée and you were with King Louis XVI. You made me try a 70 year aged piece of cheese

and I got sick." Plagg rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah, and I was upset which affected Louis and that's how he became hated yada yada yada, I remember." deep down he

wished it hadn't ended that way, Louie was a good person with the wrong attitude. As they neared the house of Master Fu, Wayzz had sensed their arrival and let the

master know. "Master Fu, are you here?" Tikki called out. Coming out of the kitchen was the wise, aged master. He greeted the kwamis with a warm humble smile

and a plate of cookies and cheese. "Hello Tikki and Plagg, tell me what brings you both here?" The two sat down and began to explain the matter to him. He rubbed

his chin and mustache_,_ "Ah yes, the matter of love can be rather confusing for them. Well, if you both know that your masters are both ready, have a talk with them

and tell them about the dangers and risks, but also the delights and conveniences. If they are still willing, then I give them my full permission." The kwamis nodded,

and after thanking Master Fu, they bolted to their houses. "Well see you later Sugar cube!" Tikki giggled, "In a while Monsieur mouse!" and with that they flew their

separate ways, eager to tell their masters the good news.

* * *

**Hmmmmm, sounds like an identity reveal**! **Personally I feel like its too early to write it, but soon enough their masks will be off! 'Till then!**


	11. babysitting

At 9:00 AM Marinette opened her eyes with a yawn, "Ahh good morning Tikki." she sighed as she got up. Today was a Saturday, which meant she could sleep in, or so

she thought. She walked to the bathroom, brushed her teeth, and redid her ponytails. Then her phone buzzed with a call from Adrien. "Hey Marinette, I'm right

outside." she was confused, "What do you mean?" she asked. "Did my prrrincess forget we were meeting up at her house today?" Oh no, she thought. Face palming

she groaned, "Uhh I certainly didn't forget." she ran back to her room, put Adrien on speaker, and tossed her phone over to her bed. "You can come up, the door is

unlocked." she hastingly changed. "Hide Tikki." she whispered and opened up the trap door. She laughed, "Told you I didn't forget." he laughed as he walked into her

room. "So-" she was cut off by Manon who came running up the stairs, "Marinette!" she screeched as she sprang into her room followed by her mom. "Oh uh Mrs.

Chamack, were you bringing her over today?" She nodded, "Yes Marinette, but is it a bad time right now?" glancing over at Adrien, "Do you mind?" she asked turning

to the blonde "Not at all." he smiled. Nadja glanced at her watch, "Great, thank you Marinette!" and with that she ran down the steps out the door leaving Marinette

and Adrien alone with Manon. She instantly began to interrogate Adrien, "Why are you here? Are you her boyfriend or what?" Marinette and Adrien blushed looking at

each other, "Manon!" she yelled. The sassy little detail tapped her foot, "Well is he or not?" Adrien blushed and looked over at Marinette. He knelt down so he was at

her level, "Maybe," he smirked. Marinette was close to collapse, "Adrien!" he got up, his ego was set to Cat Noir, "What's wrong prrrincess? Why are you getting so

defensive? Afraid to admit your secret love for me?" He smirked. Marinette groaned as she covered her eyes with her hand, at first she was annoyed, but now she was

really annoyed. Once Manon is gone, he is so dead she thought. Adrien was enjoying this, after this she'll probably kill me, he thought. He shrugged it aside this was

so worth it. He then lifted her up off the ground surprising her when she took her hand off her eyes. "Adrien, put me down!" she laughed. He chuckled and looked at

the small child in purple overalls, "Not until the purple unicorn over there says yes." Manon giggled, "Nope! You have to carry her around until ten!" The couple looked

at each other, "Manon, don't you think Adrien's arms are gonna get tired?" she reasoned. Still, Manon wouldn't change her mind. Adrien looked over at Marinette,

"Well how about breakfast?" he asked. "Sounds great! Although your gonna have to carry me down to the kitchen." she smiled evilly. "Haha very funny." he said, this

was gonna be easy, or so he thought. He didn't realize how hard it would be to carry her down the stairs, carrying her while she made breakfast, and carrying her to

the table. She turned to him, "Adrien I don't want you to get hurt, you can put me down." He smiled, "It's only another ten more minutes. Besides, maybe I don't

want to put you down." he smirked.

* * *

-ten minutes later-

* * *

"Alright Marinette, down you go." Adrien gently put her down on the floor. She immediately collapsed on the ground, "Oh my gosh, the floor exists!" she out stretched

her arms, "What are you doing?" Manon questioned, "I'm hugging the floor." Marinette got up and together they ate breakfast. Adrien found that he couldn't lift his

fork to meet his mouth. Marinette watched him struggling and laughed, "I told you to put me down." He rolled his eyes, "Ha ha very funny." She turned his head to

face her, "Open wide!" she giggled as she held up a fork to his mouth. "Hmmp," Adrien pouted, then he glanced over at Manon who was making fun of him, and

Marinette who had somehow gotten the fork inside his mouth. She pulled it out quickly, " I hope you'll eat it, otherwise that would be an insult to your girlfriend's

cooking." she said softly while flashing her eyelashes. He almost choked, "Did y-you just call yourself my g-girlfriend?" She blinked, "I don't know, maybe you heard

wrong." she said looking at his plate, "Want another bite?" Manon jumped up, "Can I feed him?" Marinette chuckled, "Sure thing purple unicorn!" She watched her

feed Adrien, or struggle to, he was pouting. She beamed, this was a side of Adrien she had never seen, and she loved it. After having enough of his pouting she

turned his head towards her, "Stop pouting Agreste." she planted a gentle kiss on his cheek. Adrien stopped working for a few seconds, this made the girls laugh.

Marinette cleared the plates and snapped Adrien out of his trance with a blow to the arm, "Owww! Prrincess! I think I need a kiss to feel better." she leaned in close

but didn't kiss him, "Let's go to the park." She giggled and kissed his cheek. They left the house and walked across the street to the park. As soon as they got there

Manon spotted a jungle gym that had her name written all over it. "Marinette I'm going to go play there!" and she ran off, "Stay where I can see you Manon!"

Marinette called after her. Sitting down on a park bench, the two (and secret duo who stillllllllllll don't know each other) watched her play, "How's your arm?" She

asked turning to him, "Sore, but a little bit better." he answered. "I told you not to do it," she said with a smile, "I guess I'll have to take care of you now." He looked

at her, looking like an angel down from heaven, her bluebell eyes shining, dark hair swishing. "Did, did you really mean it? You want to be my girlfriend?" he asked

hopefully. She looked directly into his gorgeous green eyes, "Ever since you gave me your umbrella, I've wanted to." she took his hand, "And I've never stopped

wanting to." Adrien's face lit up, "Does that mean yes?" Marinette wrapped her arms around him, "Yes Adrien! It means yes!" and at the same time they both said, "Je

t'aime!" They pulled apart and he asked her, "When can I take you on a date? Oh how about tomorrow?" "How about now?" she said. Together on a park bench,

Marinette's head atop her shoulder and Adrien's arm around his new girlfriend (AND LADY!) was to go down in history as their first official date. "You know

something?" Adrien asked her, "What?" she asked, "I've never been on a jungle gym." She sat up and looked at the one they were staring in front of now. "I don't

think Manon will mind the company." she smiled. So correction, their first official date was sitting on a park bench, playing with Manon on the jungle gym, while

babysitting. Isn't that nice?

* * *

**HI EVERYONE! Sorry for going MIA :( I've been very busy. Anyways I hope you liked this chapter. I've so far downed two cups of coffee to write this! 'Till then!**


	12. Realization

"Bye Manon, I'm gonna miss you!" Marinette hugged Manon goodbye. As she got up Nadja thanked her, "I hope she hasn't been too much trouble." she said with an

apologetic smile, "No worries Mrs. Chamack." Marinette replied sweetly, Adrien smiled, "See you soon purple unicorn!" he bowed to Manon. They all laughed his

hilarious gesture, "Well we'll see you two love birds around!" Nadja joked as they turned to leave. Marinette and Adrien looked at each other then burst out laughing

until, "Wait a minute, you don't think she'll report that we're a couple now, right?" she asked her boyfriend, his eyes widened as he face palmed, "Agh, I honestly

didn't think about that." he groaned as she giggled, "Well if we have to dodge the paparazzi, again, it's a good thing I have a subway pass." He smiled, remembering

the time when Wayhem posted a photo of him on the internet. Marinette, his new girlfriend, was rushing out of her house in her pajamas when they bumped into each

other. He remembered how she willingly helped him hide in the fountain, and she had caught him looking at her. Although he couldn't help it at the time, she always

looked beautiful in whatever it was she was wearing, always something classy. Even her pajamas. "Wanna head over to my place?" he asked her, "What about your

father?" she never wanted Adrien to get in trouble with him, "Won't he be mad?" he pulled her a little closer, his hand on her cheek, looking straight into her stunning

bluebell eyes, "He doesn't have to know." giving her a cat like smile. Before she could answer he took her hand and they ran through the park, "Adrien!" Marinette

laughed, "look out, the paparazzi's coming!" He leered over his right shoulder, Wayhem was at the front of a large crowd. She stopped running and yanked him with

her, they ran to rue. 27 district No. 1. "Do you know where to go?" he asked 'her. She pulled him into an alley, "We're jumping on the metro in Les Halles." They hid

within the alley for a few moments before deciding to go out again. Running the short distance to Les Halles Metro station, when they finally got there they got on a

train that went near the Agreste mansion, "That was close." she panted as he smiled, "I'd be trapped with them if it wasn't for you." she blushed and pulled him

closer, caressing his cheek, "I love you too much to let them torture you." she smirked. When the train finally stopped the duo raced for the mansion. Adrien took her

through the back entrance of the mansion, he held open the door for her like the gentleman he is. After dodging his bodyguard and Natalie they made it to Adrien's

room, "Wow, it's really big!" Adrien laughed, "Make yourself at home, I'm going to play on my piano for a bit, any requests?" Marinette thought for a bit, "How about

Jagged Stone's version of Miraculous?" He smiled, "That's my favorite song." she blushed, "Mine too." He sat down and played the song, it sounded like an angel

playing it, she thought. Not knowing where to sit, she just decided to stand, "You can sit on my bed if you want." he offered (BECAUSE THIS BOI IS VERRRY

OBLIVIOUS HE DIDN'T REALIZE THAT SOUNDED WELL YEAH...) Marinette blushed, "Oh-okay." she awkwardly sat on his bed, it was so comfortable, like a fluffy cloud.

She decided to draw him, taking her sketchbook out of her backpack she began to gently sketch his geometric lines and the piano first. After she finished she traced

the outer lines when the wind from his window blew another page in front of it. It was a drawing of Cat Noir she had done yesterday during patrol, he had his back to

her sitting on a building facing the louvre. Even with his back to her he looked so cute and she just had to sketch him. Something clicked, she looked back to her

drawing of Adrien playing the piano and then back at the drawing of Cat. What? She thought, she looked back up at Adrien, he was still playing Miraculous. She tried

to picture a pair of ears and slightly longer hair. At first it was hard and she had to hold her sketchbook up a few times to try and imagine the shape. When she could

finally picture it she dropped her pencil, her heart leaped, her adrenaline pumped up. The two boys she loved were really the same person. Adrien finished the song

just after her realization, "Well what did you think?" he asked turning to her. She beamed and stood up, calmly walking over to him, she pulled him from the piano. At

first she looked down at him then she raised her gaze to meet his full height, "The song or you?" she said with a sappy smirk, he pulled her in after seeing where this

was going, "Maybe both?" he said with a Cat Noir smile that she could now recognize, her heart pounded, "Je t'aime." she pulled him down very gently and he closed

the gap between them, well sort of. They both stopped and looked up to the sound of footsteps, without hesitating Marinette yanked him over to his bathroom, he saw

what she wanted to do. She looked around and saw a closet big enough to fit her. She closed the door gently and slid her sketchbook in part of the way so that it

created a gap in between the door and the wall of the closet, this way she could see if anyone was coming. Adrien ran back to his bed and hid her purse underneath

the pillow, then ran back to the bathroom and turned on the water, and just in time. "Adrien-oh I'm very sorry to bother you." Natalie spoke in her usual monotone

voice. Marinette smirked to herself, because she could pick up a small bit of laughter, "When you finish showering dinner will be ready in fifteen minutes." Adrien let

out a sigh, "Oh, thank you Natalie." After she left. Marinette jumped out of the closet, "I guess we'll have to cut this short." she giggled lightly in case Natalie was still

around. He leaned on the bathroom sink, "Guess so, but before you go do you want to," he moved closer to her and gently pulled her in she looked up, "Finish what

we started?" she asked and closed the gap. An electricity zapped between them, she moved her hand up to touch his soft silky hair he ran his hand down her back

and let it rest at her waist. The feeling couldn't be described so accurately, the closest the two had come to defining the feeling was this: walking through the gates of

heaven hand in hand with your loved one during the sunrise. And when they pulled apart, they felt the same. After that, moment.

(you know -3-)

Adrien and Marinette were running out the back entrance, at the door she paused, "Thanks Adrien, be careful back upstairs." he smiled, " Anything for you princess."

she giggled and planted a soft kiss on his cheek, "Je t'aime!" and with that she ran across the street to catch a train at the metro station. Plagg popped his head out

again, "Your love drunk." Adrien sighed, "I think I am." he gushed. "Blagh! You're making me feel nauseous!" The blonde rolled his eyes, "Talk as much as you want

Plagg, but I'm-" 'In a love triangle?" Plagg asked. Adrien turned around, "I-" The kwami cut him off again, "Think about it kid, you love Marinette and you love

Ladybug, don't you think that might overlap to make a new cheese blend?" "Plagg! The cheese metaphors!" he face palmed. The kwami rolled his eyes, "Either way,

don't you think that in the future this may become a problem? Being in love with the both of them can result in the girls fighting over you." Plagg chuckled to himself,

this kid is clueless! He thought, Tikki had made that gust of wind through Adrien's open window to show Marinette they're the same person. She realized it, BUT

NOPE! THIS BOI IS JUST STUPID OBLIVIOUS! HE DOESN'T EVEN REALIZE MARINETTE IS LADYBUG! He calmed himself down, because of the fact he was very

oblivious it was amusing to take advantage of his state and confuse the boi even more than he already was. "You know I never thought of that Plagg. It would be

helpful if they were the same person, too bad they're not." he started walking up the steps back to his room, motioning for the kwami to follow. Plagg face palmed

and cursed to himself, "This oblivious boi. WHY IS HE SO CLUELESS?!" Adrien turned around, "What?" he asked, "Oh nothing," he flew up ahead, "come on don't just

stand there, walk boi!"

* * *

**Hey guys! Yes I fell off my chair! The identity reveal will be out very soon, I'm working on it as you read this. Anyways, as always I hope you liked the chapter, I've chugged yet another cup of coffee, and it's three in the morning. So hopefully that work paid off! **

'**Till then!**


	13. Strange Episodes

When Marinette got home after a short metro ride, she closed her trapdoor and burst into squeals, "Yes! Tikki! Can you believe it?! The two boys I love are the same

person!" Tikki giggled in amusement, "I wish I could've seen your face when you finally figured it out!" Marinette happily sighed, then she went down to the bakery to

help her parents. After selling another baguette she checked her phone, " Its 17:30." Tikki popped her head from her purse, "And one message from Alya." She

tapped on it:

* * *

Alya: Hey girl! Are we still meeting up at 18:00?

Marinette thought for a moment, and then typed a message

Marinette: Hey Alya! I'm helping my parents in the bakery but I'll be at the park soon!

Alya: Cool, I'll be waiting!

* * *

She put her phone away and ran back upstairs to change, "Hide Tikki," she said opening her purse. Running to the bathroom she slipped and tumbled her way in,

"Ouch!" she rubbed her knee, why did her parents always polish the tile! Quickly she re tied her ponytails and ran out the door to the park. Alya was walking with her

two little sisters and Nino was with his brother Chris. "Hey guys!" she waved, "Hey Marinette!" the two called. "I brought a baguette!" said the dark haired girl, "Yes!

You know I absolutely love your dad's bread!" Alya yelled, "So anyways," she smiled mischievously, "I got some hot info for you guys on Ladybug and Cat Noir!"

Marinette smiled to herself, this would be interesting. The blogger continued animated as ever, "So I've kinda been waiting to tell you this since last week, but." -

dramatic pause, "I caught Ladybug and Cat Noir on top of the Eiffel Tower together!" Nino's smile dropped, "Uh, what's so special about that?" She rolled her eyes, "I

got a video of her confessing her love!" Marinette sat spellbound, Alya caught a video of Cat and me? She schooched in a bit to see the video when the blogger hit

play, "Here we go!" The video started, it was night time. Cat Noir was on the floor not moving, "Cat, Cat wake up! Cat Noir please wake up! Look I love you, I didn't

want you to pass out when I told you. So please come back to me!" Ladybug shook Cat Noir vigorously. She clearly remembered that, "Je t'aime Cat Noir! Je t'aime!"

she hugged him tightly and cried, "Open your eyes please! You already tripped on the railings of the Eiffel Tower, and passed out so wake up!" Marinette burned a bit,

Adrien is gonna see this and know what happened that night. The video finally ended and she felt the knot in her stomach tighten, then loosen, then tighten again. No

no no no no no no no no no! Adrien is gonna see that! She entered panic mode, what the heck am I gonna do! The blogger squealed, "Isn't it great! Now all of Paris is

going to know Ladybug and Cat Noir are a couple! And the best part is I already uploaded it and got 900 views in the first minute!" Marinette's anxiety levels broke

through Earth's atmosphere and rose to pluto. I'm dead, she thought. After an hour in the park they all packed up to leave, "Later girl! Nino!" Marinette yelled. "Bye

Mari!" Nino and Alya yelled back. Back in her room Marinette tried to calm herself down, "Marinette! Dinner's ready!" Tikki smiled, "Food helps people calm down."

After dinner, she checked the time, "Oh Crap! It's 20: 30! Tikki, spots on!" Patrol started at 20: 30 every day, on Mondays they took turns and for the rest of the week

they patrolled together. Ladybug ran across the rooftops to the Eiffel Tower, Cat Noir wasn't there yet, so she leaned on the structure and waited for him to show up.

* * *

Meanwhile...

* * *

"Plagg, Alya's video, I-I!" he rolled his mobile chair back. Plagg shook his head, "Love drunk. And your late for patrol." Adrien snapped his head up, "Dang it I forgot!

Plagg, claws out!" Racing across rooftops with one person in mind, Ladybug. He passed buildings and lots of people calling his name, but none of them mattered,

except one voice he was about to hear. "Took you long enough kitty!" she said with a smirk, he dropped to his knees and took her hand and kissed it. "So, did you see

the video?" he ,Ladybug pulled her hand away, "Cat!" he quickly stood up, "Look, just because it has over half a million views-" "NOT HELPING CAT!" "But still, did you

actually miss me that much?" she looked away from him, "Maybe." he smiled, "Akuma!" she whirled around ready to fight, "Where? Cat I need info! Details? Powers?

Location?" He smiled, "Details: extremely handsome and loves puns. Powers: tickling Ladybug. Location? Right here Bugaboo!" and before she could comprehend

what he had said he started tickling her, "No kitty stop it! Ha ha! Stop it!" she fought him back as best as she could, "Cat Noir! Stop it!" she giggled using her yo-yo

she made a gap between herself and the tickling kitten. Then, she wrapped him up with the wire, "Bugaboo let me go!" he pouted playfully. She smiled, "Nice try

kitty." then she let him loose, "We should get started on are route." she advised, their route every night was to start at the Tower, pass the Seine, the ruins of Notre

Dame, the Louvre, and then head back to the Eiffel. They ran across rooftops and jumped in side streets, checking to see if everything looked okay. A bit before they

reached Notre Dame (RIP) Ladybug stopped in her tracks. Cat Noir turned around to see why his partner wasn't by his side, "Ladybug, are you ok?" her vision blurred

in and out, "Woah- what the?" she fell forward and Cat caught her. "Bugaboo what's wrong?" he was very concerned about her state, he had seen her mad, sick,

confused, injured, all of the above and more, but this was very different. She collapsed out of his grasp, she felt her head spinning, sharp pains felt worse than knives

as they hit her head, "Ahh, Oh my gosh what the heck is happening to me?!" she groaned and he knelt down beside her, "LB, please what's wrong?!" she was

facedown still yelling from the pain, she could hear voices in her head calling Tikki. Instantly her brain made the connections, the voices sounded like those of the

kwamis, the miracle box, the kwamis were trying to contact Tikki. No, that couldn't be possible, unless today was her birthday. Her head was still spinning and she

blacked out. When she came to, her vision was still blurred, but she could make out the familiar structure of the Eiffel Tower and above her, Cat Noir. He gently tilted

her chin up, "M'lady? Can you hear me?" his voice sounded so distant, "Yeah, I-I can hear you kitty." she still felt weak but she tried her best to sit up, "What

happened?" her vision was beginning to come back, "Well you blacked out. I carried you back to the Tower. What happened to you?" Before she could answer the pain

came back, "No no no no not again!" she ducked her head down and winced against the stabbing pains. Cat knelt down, "Ladybug whatever I can do just say the

word and I'll help you." Ladybug panted, "Cat?" she asked "Right here bugaboo." "Give me your h-hand please." with no hesitation he fully extended it and she

grabbed it as if it were a squish, "Owwwwww!" he yelped "Sorry!" she let go and flipped herself over on her back, the pain was at its climax, instead of knives it had

moved up to chainsaws and axes. But as soon as she laid on her back, it all dispersed immediately. She panted as if she had just ran a 5K. "Oh my gosh that was

the worst thing h-ever." "Like a migraine?" "Worse than that!" her words shook as she breathed in and out. All of a sudden Cat lost his balance, "My vision is blurring,

is that normal?" She forced herself to sit up, "Cat that's how I felt just before," He through his head back, "Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" he cried. Ladybug schooched over to his

side, "Cat I know it hurts, but listen to me. Just breathe in and out, can you do that for me?" he did but kept screaming in pain, "Good kitty, it's going to be okay.

Here squeeze my arm, it helps a lot." He took it, "Owwwwww!" "Sorry!" she shook her arm a couple of times and continued coaching Cat, "Alright kitty, this is gonna

hurt like hell, but after this you'll be fine okay?" gently she flipped him on his back, he burst into sobs, and then it stopped, "Cat," she cried, hot tears stung her face,

it hurt her so much to see Adrien and Cat Noir in an unbearable pain. He looked up, tears resting on his eyes, "L-ladybug," she helped him get up then they hugged

each other tightly, burying their faces in each others arms. "I've got you now little kitty, everything's okay." she said "I'm right here bugaboo, I won't let you fall this

time I promise." he said holding her. Eventually when the tears stopped flowing they tried to figure out what to do. "Did you hear voices calling for your kwami,

Plagg?" she asked "Yeah, how did you know his name?" he questioned, "When you lost your miraculous your kwami helped me defeat style queen. He also destroyed

the Eiffel Tower." his head snapped up, "HE WHAT?" she chuckled, "Don't worry about it, I fixed it, that's how we're standing here. Anyways, I think we should visit

Master Fu." "Do you know where he lives?" "I do, but it'll mean traveling through the sewers, are you up for that?" "I don't have much of a choice." he sighed, she

punched his arm, "You sound like Plagg!" Together they ran through the sewers to the Great Guardian. It took longer than expected because they constantly had the

episodes, Ladybug was the fastest at recovering, so when she had an episode, it wouldn't slow them down that much. When Cat Noir had one, they would take a bit

longer. When they finally got to his location, they were both having an episode. She pushed herself through the pain and he had to lean on her, when Master Fu finally

opened the door, they both tumbled inside. She quickly rolled over on her back to end it, "Master, we're so sorry for barging in like this, but we keep having these

episodes! I think the kwamis are trying to get through to mine and Cat Noir's." Master Fu stood wide eyed, "Yes, yes, today Plagg and Tikki are celebrating their

cycles. Quick, help Cat Noir out of his episode." he rushed over to the miracle box, making sure Adrien didn't see anything. He called for Wayz, "Yes master?" the

turtle kwami asked. "Wayz, go in the miracle box and tell others the to stop contacting Tikki and Plagg!" Ladybug soothingly spoke to Cat Noir, "C'mon little kitty,

breath. I'm gonna flip you over now okay?" he cried and then it all stopped, he panted in and out, "Agh, this really hurts." Master Fu told the duo to de-transform

separately and tell their kwamis to come to him. The cat boy went into the kitchen and the ladybug stayed with the Great Guardian. Tikki and Plagg zoomed out of

their miraculous and to Master Fu, "Happy Birthday Tikki and Plagg!" Marinette said hugging each of them, "Thank you Marinette!" Tikki said hugging her Master.

Plagg surprisingly let Marinette hold him, "Here Plagg," she held out a piece of camembert, "happy birthday!" Plagg cried, "It's the best birthday present ever!" he

chugged it down in one gulp. The two kwamis of creation and destruction were allowed to visit the miracle box and have a short ten minute celebration. "Master? I

have something to confess." he turned towards the dark haired girl, "I found out Cat Noir's civilian identity is Adrien Agreste." he smiled at her worried eyes, "I had a

feeling. When you feel the time is right you may tell him yours." she smiled and thanked him. After the kwamis came out of the miracle box the duo transformed into

their superhero selves and left Master Fu's place.

* * *

"Ha, it feels great to be me again!" Ladybug said with her arms outstretched towards Paris. They were back on the Eiffel Tower and ready to head back home. Cat

Noir looked at her beautiful blue bell eyes and hair darker than the night sky, "You never left for a second Bugaboo." She blushed as she giggled, "Aww, thanks little

kitty!" she said scratching underneath his chin, "Well as much as I'd hate to, I have to get going." Cat's eyes saddened, "Already?" he asked playfully. She walked

over to him and pulled his chin down and closer to her, "Je t'aime mon chaton." and she kissed his cheek. "Bug out!" she said winking at him and zipping away. Cat

Noir watched her yo-yo her way back home, wherever that was, and sighed, "Wow, whoever she is, I love that girl." he beamed. Giving a reassuring pat to the

familiar north pillar he smiled and pole vaulted away tired and love drunk.

* * *

**Hello everyone! I had sooo much fun writing this! It's not even a question any more, I fell off my chair. XD. Anyways, as always, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I've chugged yet another cup of coffee, and I'm ready for a nap! JK I'm ready to write the next chapter! **

'**Till then!**


	14. Con Artist

**Haha...Hey guys, sorry for going MIA. I've been really busy with stuff . Anyways, here's the chapter!**

* * *

Marinette's head spun the moment she opened her eyes, "Woah, I-I feel really dizzy, Tikki." The concerned kwami hovered over her, "Marinette I think your sick! I

forgot to mention that when kwamis contact each other while their master is transformed, it weakens the miraculous holders immune system." she had a flashback of

traveling through the sewers with Cat last night, oh no Cat! "Tikki, does that mean Adrien is sick?" "Sadly yes." "I hope he's okay." Marinette struggled to climb down

her bed, her head spinning constantly. "I think I should call my mom." Tikki frowned, "Uhh Marinette, today is Saturday and that means," the kwami dragged out her

words, eventually Marinette remembered that on the weekends her parents went to Monette's garden to sell croissants, baguettes, or anything else really. "Great,

that means I'm sick and alone, well besides you Tikki. I can't even talk to Cat!" Tikki rolled her eyes, "Um, Marinette, did you forget the internet exists?" The heroines

eyes brightened despite her sick state, "Of course! Oh Tikki your a genius!" The two laughed before Marinette began typing, "Hey there Cat,"

Meanwhile...

Adrien bolted to the bathroom the moment his eyes opened, he threw up, "Oh my gosh," he said clinging to the bathroom doorway for support, "Plagg, I don't feel so

good." The destructive kwami face palmed, "Oh uh kid, I uh forgot to tell you that after kwamis contact each other through their humans it weakens their owners

immune system. And since you were traveling through the sewers," ''let me guess, now I'm sick?" "Basically." "Ugh! Oh no that means Ladybug is too!" Plagg floated

over, "Ehh no biggie, at least your dad and Natalie won't bother you today, they went somewhere." Adrien flopped on his bed with a cough. "This is why I hate the

sewers." Just then he heard a ping from his desktop. He rolled off his bed when he realized he was burning up, "Hey Plagg can you get me the thermometer?" The

kwami rolled his eyes and tossed it to him. He put it in his mouth and waited. "Oh you have got to be kidding me," it read 40 ̊ , "and I also have a fever, just great."

He sighed, If Natalie was here, he might've told her he was sick but since she and his father weren't home, there was no point of calling them. Frankly, he didn't want

them to return. "You know kid, you should check your desktop, I think the love of your life just emailed you." Plagg smirked at the boi's brightly lit smile, "Ladybug,"

he breathed- correction coughed, this boi is very sick. Eventually the fit ended and he opened up his email,

* * *

"Hey there Cat,

I'm sick, and my best bet is you are too, but it's not so bad, well despite my head spinning right now. But to me, it was worth it. Even though we're both feeling terrible, every second last night was worth it because I got to spend time with you."

Adrien couldn't tell if it was the fever, or Ladybug's heart warming message that was making his face burn. He quickly responded,

"Bugaboo,

You made me cry! **;w;**. I love you too, and also I'm really sorry that you're not feeling well, and can we uhh Video Chat? (hehe Chat, Cat)"

"Cat you know it's dangerous."

"What if we covered everything visible with blankets and transform to protect our identities."

"I'm not so sure this is a good idea, but I really want to see you right now…"

"So is that a yes?!"

"Haha, yes it is. But cover anything visible that could identify are location or identities.

"Gotcha."

-A few moments later-

Tikki ended up moving all the blankets because of Marinette's dizziness, when everything was finally set up she transformed, "Tikki spots on!" and she was engulfed it

the pink and red light. The transformation ceased her symptoms, but only for a little while. Still, it was better than nothing; finally, she was ready to click "Call". It

rang a few times but then Cat's face appeared on the screen, he was sitting cross legged on his mobile chair with a rose in his mouth and an ice pack on his head, his

arm slung over the chair and the other held the ice pack in place. Ladybug couldn't help but burst out laughing at his hilariously flirty gesture, "Well hello to you too

kitty." With his free hand he plucked the rose out of his mouth and winked at her, "M'lady, don't be jealous, I know I'm so amazing and it might make you feel sad,

but you know what? Your a nine out of ten, I'm the one you need." he blew her a virtual kiss. She rolled her eyes at him, "What am I gonna do with you?" she

mumbled under her breath. "What did you say?" he teased, "Uh uh n-nothing heh heh. Anyways, aren't we lucky that there aren't any akumas tod-" A large crash and

screams in the distance signaled to the two heros something was wrong, "I spoke to soon didn't I?" "Maybe a little." "Well we've got a job to do, let's go!"They shut

off their computers and dashed outside, ready and then again not ready to fight an untimely akuma.

* * *

Across town Lila (yeah yeah sorry I had to make her the villain) was pacing her room which was currently decorated with posters of the Bahamas. "I can't believe it,

Adrien Agreste is with that stupid loser Marinette! She is incompetent, clumsy, and self-centered!" She paused to look at her reflection in the mirror, "And I am

obviously so much more elegant, flawless and attractive then that brat! Ugh!" She threw her computer at the wall and watched the screen shatter into a million

pieces. Angry tears streamed down her face, "Lila, what's going on?" she heard her mother's footsteps coming closer towards her room. As if it were second nature

(which it is) she dropped to the floor, clutched her ankle, groaned, "Ouch, ouch my leg! I tripped on the cable!" Her mother burst in the room with a genuine look of

worry, she bent down to help her daughter back up, "Oh Lila sweetie, are you ok?" she studied her face, "N-no, I-I think I twisted my ankle." "Oh Lila, should I stay

home?" Then the liar let go of her mother's grasp and limped over to her bed, "No, you have important work to do. I'll just stay here and rest." her mother glanced at

the time on her phone, "Alright then, call me if anything, I love you!" she yelled and ran out the door. "Good riddance, I thought you'd never leave me alone." she

mumbled while clutching her fake necklace. Then, as if Satan had answered her call, an akuma flew into her room.

* * *

About thirty seconds after the heroes ended their video chat (cat, hehe sorry I couldn't resist the pun -w-) they stood on top of a building overlooking the city, "Is the

air a bit thin up here or can I

just not breathe?" Ladybug clenched her partners arm as he gently patted her back, "Maybe a little bit of both he teased. His joke was followed by an eyeroll and

sucker punch to the arm, "Hey! Tha- cough hack-" he cleared his throat, sassily the spotted superhero finished his sentence, "Hurt?" she smirked up at her partner, "I

don't know if its the fever or you make me feel this hot," "Maybe a little bit of both?" she teased him the same way he did earlier. "C'mon, the akuma is over here." As

fast as they could go without feeling like they were about to pass out, they ran to the victim. Con Artist. "Greetings you two, took you poor fools long enough!" her

long dark brown hair was pulled into a braided half tale which carried her signature white tinted tips, only they were longer. A white high neck coat with long sleeves

covered her off white, extra low, 'v' neck tee and solid black pants. And her orange glowing necklace... pretty much threw everything off. I mean c'mon! She honestly

looks really cool in my opinion! But the necklace doesn't go with the professional look it just, aghhh! Okay you know what, back to the story, I'm gonna rant to myself

about how I should've made that fit in with the outfit...sat at the center of everything, and it was obviously the akumatized object, Hawk moth really needs to hide it

better. "Ack, no my leg! It might be broken! I need help, please Ladybug, help me!" she suffered on the ground. "Uh, yeah, no." Cat leered at her and then gave a

piercing look to his partner, "Seriously, you're just not going to help her?" her face was indifferent as were her feelings towards the liar, "No, why should I?" The cat

seemed he was about to go a stray, "Fine, akuma or not she's still a person, and if you aren't going to help her, then I will." She instantly grabbed cat by the arm and

yanked him back, "I can't believe how oblivious you are, (you shouldn't be talking but go on...) can't you see that's Lila? I know her pathetic lies anywhere."

Enlightened, he redeemed himself, "Oh, I see it now. Man I seriously need to pay more attention." (YEAH YOU REALLY DO) she softly smiled, "It's okay, everyone

makes mistakes, what matters is how you fix them, and in this case we need to make things right by taking care of that akuma." He frowned, "How? We're sick, how

do we fight her without sneezing or coughing or dizzy spells?" a smirk answered his question, "Do you trust me?" "The only way I'd stop is over my dead body."

"Purrrrfect," she rang his bell, leaving him with yet another dizzy spell, "Lucky Charm!" (theme song plays in the background) "Uhhhhhhhm okaay, it's umm a

blindfold." Con Artist seemed to have had enough of waiting so she made the first move, she wacked her necklace at the duo; they back flipped away. Ladybug took

out her yo-yo and continuously spun it to protect herself from the akuma's attack. Cat grabbed his baton and did the same. Eventually they closed in on each other

and were fighting directly. "Any day now bugaboo!" The bug hero looked around, finally the world went black and white. The blindfold lit up as did her partners' ring

and Lila's mouth, then came the necklace and her and her partners ears. _Of Course!_ She thought. "Wait! Con Artist, I believe you, tell me what happened." Stunned

she was surprised someone actually wanted to hear her she dropped her guard, " You really want to know?" "Of course I do." she put down the blind fold and looked

at her partner, she moved her eyes down and to the right where Con Artist stood. He got the message and carefully moved the blindfold without the akuma noticing,

"Tell me." she looked straight into her eyes to ensure the tunnel vision, "Well, my mom was being difficult," The sly cat carefully moved behind the akuma, "I wanted

her to understand but she kept smothering me." He raised the blind fold, "And I, -sigh- why do you even care?" "NOW I do." Taking the signal he blindfolded her,

struggling she didn't even realize Ladybug had grabbed her necklace, "Kitty!" She tossed it over, "Cataclysm!" he summoned his power and they watched the moth fly

out, "No more evil doing for you little akuma, time to de-evilize!" aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand, "Gotcha! Bye bye little butterfly! Miraculous

Ladybug." The wave of ladybugs washed over the city and over the dynamic duo, restoring their health and Con Artist transformed back into Lila, "Pound it!"

"Ladybug? Cat Noir? Was I?" "Don't even start the waterworks Lila, at this point we don't care." they said in chorus And leapt away. Quickly they recharged their

kwamis and me up on a rooftop near the Eiffel Tower, "Well I'd say we were meowcessful!" "Seriously Cat? Meow and successful don't even sound like a feline thing.

What am I going to do with you, he turned his head upside down, "Love me?" She smiled at the love her life, scratching his neck, ring his bell. "Purrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.

Mrawr, mew meowwwww." He curled up close to her, and kissed her lips. All of Paris could've been watching, which they were, thanks a lot Nadia and Alya. Despite

that, they didn't care. "Kitty the whole world could be watching us," she said in between breaths, "But I don't care, because my world already knows, and he's right in

front of me." "Same here bugaboo." They eventually split, he caressed her face gently, "I feel like I don't deserve you," "I feel that too." "I guess that means we both

deserve each other." They stood, knowing that now they had to leave, "I love you," she said, gently kissing his cheek, "And Cat, thank you for trusting me." "Anytime

m'lady." he bowed and they went their separate ways.

* * *

Ladybug transformed in an alley and Marinette decided she was hungry, "Tikki where do you want to go?"

"Hmmm, ice cream?" The pigtailed girl rolled her eyes and smiled, "You sweet tooth, let's go." Coincidentally, a certain blonde was walking towards Andre's as well.

They ran into each other before getting there, "Hey Marinette!" "Adrien, hi!" he hugged her, "Let me guess, ice cream?" "You know me!" Hand in hand they walked,

every now and then they split, after the events of Cat Blanc Marinette told her boyfriend it was probably best to keep their relationship on the low. When they reached

Andre's he seemed to burst with joy, "Pretty Marinette-a! And Oh my who is this, Adrien! Are you two…" "No it's nothing like that! We're just two friends hanging out,

we actually had no plans to come here. Yeah just ran into each other but, no." they're in sync rambling made it even more obvious, "Don't worry, I won't tell a soul."

They breathed again, "Thank you Andre." " For Mademoiselle Marinette, coconut charcoal for his suit, yellow passionfruit for his hair and mint chip for his eyes. Now

for Monsieur Adrien strawberry pink and raspberry red with chocolate chips for her clothes, blueberry for the hair and eyes, and a cherry on top for her red pigtail ties.

(ooh that rhymed!) They thanked and paid him for the ice cream before walking off to the park by Marinette's "Remember we came here for our first official date? And

now we're back for our second." she said sitting on a park bench. Adrien looked at his ice cream and back at Marinette, weird, he thought, why does it look like a mix

of Marinette and Ladybug, wait a minute! When he got home he told Plagg, "I think I get it now, Marinette and Ladybug are so similar because they're twin sisters! I

explains everything!"

* * *

And now ladies and gentlemen (or other, I don't judge) let us join Plagg and the rest of the 1.2 and growing million fans across the world in the

infamous facepalm due to this boi's obliviousness. On three, 1...2… aaaaaaaaaaaaaand 3

* * *

**Haha! I fell out of my chair again, I really need help lol. Anyways I'm so sorry for the long wait on this chapter. I've been really busy and my **

**computer broke so I had to order a new one, updates will come faster now. Anyways, as always I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, yet another **

**cup of coffee is in my hand, and I hope you enjoy today. 'Till then!**


End file.
